Joanne Calderwood vs. Valerie Letourneau
The fight was the first UFC women's flyweight fight in history. The first round began. Valerie lands an inside kick and eats a partially blocked high kick. Valerie lands a pair of rights, another and a right elbow in close, clinch. Valerie lands a few rights inside, two of them. 4:00. Jo gets a trip to guard. Valerie working towards an armbar. Jo defending calmly. She escapes. 3:00. Valerie kicks her off and they stand and break. Valerie lands a leg kick, clinch, they exchange rights to the body and break. Jo lands a body kick. Valerie lands a body kick. 2:00. Jo lands a front kick. Jo drops her with a spinning backfist, pounces with rights and lefts, oh shit, Valerie closes guard. I looked away and missed the backfist itself but the crowd's still going nuts. Valerie clinging on trying to recover. Left elbow from Jo. 1:00. They stand and break. Jo lands an inside kick. Valerie replies. Jo lands a front kick. 35. Jo lansd a right. She lands a jab. Valerie lands a right. And a jab, eats one. Valerie lands a left. Jo lands a front kick. 10. Jo lands a right, eats one and a right uppercut, clinch. Jo lands a right elbow, eats two rights, R1 ends, 10-9 Jo. Damn that replay is picture perfect. R2 began. Jo lands a body kick. Val lands a high kick. Jo lands a jab. Crowd singing for Val. Jo lands a right, eats a left. Val lands a left. Val lands a right. Val leg kick after landing a jab. 4:00. Val lands a counter right uppercut. Jo tries a left elbow. She lands an inside kick. Jo lands a right and a jab. Val ladns a leg kick and a jab. Jo lands a body kick. Val lands an inside kick. 3:00. Jo lands a right. She works for a double, Val defending. Jo completes it to half-guard. Val thinking kimura. Nice ass on Jo. 2:00. Jo working rights to the body defending patiently. Val lets it go, works to stand, Jo has the waist cinch. Clinch. They break, Val lands a right. Jo push kicks the body. Val lands a body kick. She lands a jab. Jo lands a right, eats one. Jo catches a kick for a single to guard, 1:00. Jo lands a right. Val lands a right and a right elbow. Jo stands over her. 30. Val stands. She lands a right. 15. Jo lands a right and a left, right uppercut. She tries a spinning attack. Val lands a jab. R2 ends, 10-9 Jo. Jo wipes blood from her nose, licks it, smiles, lol. R3 began and they touch gloves. Jo lands an inside kick. And another. Val lands a nice high kick. She lands a glancing right. And another right after eating a kick. Val lands a right elbow and a right. Jo front kicks the body. Tries a spinning kick. Clinch, Val knees the body. 4:00. Val knees the body. They break. Jo lands a jumping body kick, Val touches her liver and is hurt, Jo pounces with a left and a combo, they clinch and break. Jo lands a left uppercut. Val lands a body kick. Jo front kicks the face. Val says something, oh a bra malfunction, they continue and shake hands, Val adjusts again, touches gloves, they keep going, under 3:00 here. Val lands a right. Jo lands an inside kick and a left, front kicks the face. Val adjusts her bra. Jo front kicks the body, Val turns away hurt and seems to fake adjusting her attire again. Jo pounces with a knee to the leg and a right, drops Val with a spinning backfist even as the ref stepped in. Wow. Brutal. 2:51 R3. They hug. She says hi to her mom. Said Valerie was tough. Said she'd go back down to strawweight.